


No Worries

by jaeren



Series: Requests by jaeren [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, decently short and cute, love you Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: "You don’t have to worry when you’re with me.”(a jean x reader request from tumblr ; spoilers from s4 ep 8 if you haven't watched it yet)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean/Reader
Series: Requests by jaeren [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to post on ao3 wow normally i forget to post on tumblr haha

Your cheek stings from the slap, knees burning as you skid across the stone walkway. _“Stupid orphan! You’re a curse!”_ Tears blur your vision - you’re unsure if it’s from the physical pain or if its from the words spoken - but you can still see the blur of a strawberry hair lunge in the direction of your assailant. 

“You’re gonna regret that!” Jean says, before pummeling your bully with his fists and elbows, a ferocious look in his eye. No matter how much the bully retaliates, scratching Jean’s face or socking him in the stomach, Jean doesn’t hold back, attacking with equal if not greater violent energy. You bottle up your own pain and force yourself to rise from the ground to hold him back, to prevent his pain. 

Jean stills when you touch his shoulder - and just as the bully makes to take advantage of that movement, you kick him _strong_ in the crotch. Payback, by your own hands. Jean looks stupefied by your sudden vigor, but still walks away while has the chance.

As the two of you walk back to his house, hand in hand, Jean finally speaks.

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” He sounds devastated. “I promised Ma I’d never let you get hurt. And _she_ promised your Ma...”

You squeeze his hand. “You _did_ help. Thank you, Jean.”

Jean brightens immediately. “Good. **You don’t have to worry when you’re with me.** ”

As Jean begins talking about the omelet he’ll as Mrs. Kirstein to make for you, you smile to yourself at the familiar phrase. Jean’s been saying that for a while now. ~~(And he will continue to.)~~

* * *

You stay behind after the funeral, stream of tears stinging as it dries on your cheek. You hadn’t thought to wipe them off, thinking them to be endless. But as you should’ve known by now - nothing lasts forever. Another sob shakes out of you.

A tall, warm body hugs you from behind. You know immediately by his smell - warm and spicy, like cinnamon - that it’s Jean. You had seen him lead people out of the funeral with Connie, and hadn’t expected him back so soon. But you were grateful to cry with him near you. You turn your body to hide yourself in his chest, in his arms. His now long hair sticks to your cheeks, held close to your skin by the tears.

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” you cry out, pounding a fist into his chest in grief. “I’m scared, Jean.” Jean holds you close, leaning his face down closer to you.

Jean stills rubbing circles onto your back. “How so, love?”

You shiver. “I feel like it won’t be too long before I begin forgetting things about her. I’ve long forgotten the exact shade of my mother’s eyes. So-” You can’t finish your sentence, cries bursting forth out of you again. 

He squeezes your entire body that’s in his hold. “You won’t. I won’t let you. Connie won’t, Mikasa won’t. No one will allow you to lose your memories. I swear to you.”

You wonder if the sheer willpower and determination in his voice is enough to account for human error, for the fading away of memories over time. Tears slowly coming to an end, you realize that if anyone can do this for you - it’s Jean Kirstein. The love of your life. You are so glad to have him beside you, so glad to have always had him near you.

And then a new fear takes you over.

“What if I have to lose you, too? I can’t take that, Jean.” Your voice is a mere whisper in the wind, threatening to be blown away.

“No. Fucking. Way,” Jean says, words harsh and full of a different kind of determination. “There isn’t a god or mortal in this world that can take me from away from you.”

You swallow, unclenching his suit jacket out of your grip, instead wrapping your arms around his solid, warm body. 

“I’ll always be with you. You don’t have to worry when you’re with me,” he says, now whispering, too. The familiar phrase brings back the warmth in your body, even if the chill of loss is still there.

“Thank you, Jean,” you say. “I know.” You don’t say anything more, and the two of you stand in the bitter cold, warming each other. 

Before the two of you leave, you press a kiss to two fingers, and press it over Sasha’s grave. You are suddenly comforted by the thought that wherever she is now: she doesn’t have to worry, either.

* * *

The moon is beautiful tonight. You let your legs swing from your position sitting on the railing on the back porch of your house as the silver light shines upon you, setting your skin alight with a cool feeling of calm. The you of the past would never believe you were here. 

“Aren’t you chilly, love?” questions Jean, who walks out of the back door, warm knitted blanket in his hands, which he quickly wraps around you. You wrap it tighter, smelling cinnamon ... and chocolate?

“Why’s this smell of chocolate?” you ask, turning to face your lover. 

Jean smiles sheepishly. “Might’ve made some hot chocolate for us. And might’ve spilled a little on this when I tried to bring both things outside.”

You laugh, sound easily coming out of you as it hadn’t before during the war years. 

“Oh, Jean,” you say, shaking your head, last remnants of your laugh fading. Jean smiles, his honey brown eyes dazing you with the full warmth of his love staring back at you. 

“Now, come on. Let’s get warm by the fire and have some of that delicious hot chocolate. Armin brought back these things called “marshmallows” from Marley for us to try,” Jean says, helping you off the railing, guiding you back inside your house.

“Alright,” you say. Just as the two of you are about to enter, you hear a loud howl of sorts in the air. You don’t react, just continue walking in. 

“Hey,” Jean says gently, stopping. “You didn’t flinch.” It was true - if you were alone, you probably would have. Surviving a war came with some unfortunate side-effects, and one of yours were sudden noises jostling your senses. 

You turn back to him, sweet smile on your face. “I don’t have to worry when I’m with you.” Jean grins.

You take his hand, just as you have time and time again before, and walk on in. Just before you close the back door, you look to the moon again. You thought to yourself that the moon was a constant in the sky just as Jean was in your life. Content and warm, you grab a cup of hot chocolate, and sit down, settling into Jean’s arms. Not a single worry on your mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request asking to involve jean + "you don't have to worry when you're with me" ; feel free to send me a character and a line of dialogue / general context of a situation and i’ll try to write something (practicing brevity with my writing so i am trying to write pieces shorter than my usual one-shot lengths) 
> 
> you can request either here or on tumblr [https://jae-ren.tumblr.com/ask]
> 
> looking forward to your thoughts & comments <3


End file.
